


The Long Summer

by lydiashybrid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashybrid/pseuds/lydiashybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't plan on letting Lydia spend her summer alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After year of hard work and stress it was finally summer. Lydia Martin had no plans other than sleeping and spending time with her mother. Kira and Malia were both away for the summer, but Lydia Martin would not let being friendless ruin her perfect summer.

It was 3 days in to summer break when she heard to constantly tapping on the window.

"Stiles?" She asked as she opened her window. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored" he replied as he tried to pull himself up. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" she grabbed his hand and helped pull him through her window.

"Thanks" he said panting as he sat on her bed.

"So, why are you here? Where's Scott or Liam or whoever your friends with these days" she asked.

"Er Scott's got summer school um and Peter he er took Malia and Derek away so-" 

"Oh yeah, I remember her telling me" she interrupted to stop him from rambling.

"Yeah" he nodded. "and Liam still hasn't got that much control and I think I should stay away since he doesn't like me that much and Danny's got a new boyfriend so he's with him alot and I don't think he's want to hang with me anyway"

"And you think that I want to hang with you?"

"Well Kira and Malia are gone so your alone too." That was true, Lydia and Stiles shared the same friends.

"Well I'm not alone, my cousins might be coming over later" she said with a smirk.

"But you said you only had two cousins and they were spending the whole summer at the beach and you didn't want to go"

"Oh, I didn't think you were listening when I said that"

"I always listen" he smiled.

"Okay" she sighed. "I have no plans, so what do you wanna do?"

"um do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah, of course "

"Good" he smiled. "Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was boring, stiles was unusually quiet, stiles opened the jeep door for her and she hopped out and walked into the ice cream parlour.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"um, I don't know" she replied.

"Ok you're taking to long, I'll pick" she rolled her eyes as she watched him walk off.

The line wasn't long, he was back in a few minutes.

"What did you get me?" She asked

"Cookie dough, you like?" He smiled.

"Yeah" she nodded.

They didn't speak for awhile, stiles just watched her eat her ice cream as he quickly demolished his.

"So, how's Malia doing?" He asked.

Stiles and Lydia had broke up weeks ago, apparently after a year of dating they realised they weren't right for eachother. "She's fine, is that why you asked me here, to talk about her?"

"What, no I, I was just wondering, sorry" he sighed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have had ago, um you two were cute together you know" she commented.

"What? You really think that?"

"Yeah, I do" she smiled. "So erm, what happened between you two exactly?"

"I don't even know, I thought we were fine but she clearly didn't"

"Maybe you should've talked about it, there has to be a reason"

"Yeah well I have no idea, you'll have to ask her"

"Well I did try, she won't spill"

"Well then" he shrugged. "Guess we'll never know"

"Yeah I guess, but-" she was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket. She frowned as she read the text.

"Hey lyds, what's wrong?" He asked with worry on his face.

"Oh erm" she paused and put her phone back in her pocket. "Honestly it's nothing, erm yeah what were you saying?"

"Okay then" he sighed. "You done with that?" He asked looking towards the cup of ice cream.

"Yeah" she answered. "So what you got planned now Stilinski?"

"Erm, there's the park or the movies?"

"the park" she answered. 

Lydia grabbed his hand and lead him back out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I carry on with this?:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are sooooooooo short.

When they arrived at the park, they decided to get a hot dog from a stall, after all Stiles was always hungry. The afternoon was pretty fun, though Lydia hated to admit it. They eat their food, play with a frisbee, Lydia sat and laughed to herself while stiles told her stories about him and Scott during elementary school. Before they knew it the afternoon was gone and they were walking back to the jeep.

"Well, it's been a great day" Stiles said as they finally reached the jeep.

"Yeah, it was nice" she agreed as she walked over to the passenger side.

"So hanging out with me isn't that bad after all" he smiled. 

"Hmm" she smirked "you're still annoying"

Stiles laughed as he started the jeep and drove to Lydia's house.

When they arrived Lydia jumped out of the jeep and stiles opened the car window.

"You did have fun, right?" He asked.

"Of course, stiles"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can make anyone have a good time Stilinski"

"Could we maybe like hang around tomorrow?" He asked. "only if you want to"

"I have things to do, you could come with but I might bore you"

he laughed. "You would never bore me"

Lydia gave a smile, she knew it was true. "Well, whatever you say"

"Night Lydia" 

"Goodnight, stiles"


End file.
